


«Талигойский киноман» представляет

by t_alba



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Битва за Хексберг начнётся в 15-й день Осенних Молний!





	«Талигойский киноман» представляет

_Битва за Хексберг начнётся в 15-й день Осенних Молний!_

Мы ждали этого так долго, и вот свершилось — историческая драма «Хексберг» выходит на экраны кинотеатров нынешней осенью. Новый проект Вольфганга Майера, обещая стать самым крупным событием в киноиндустрии за последние десять лет, пока что остаётся самым таинственным. В самом деле, что нам известно кроме того, что съёмки проходили в исторической части города Хексберг и одноимённом заливе? Похоже, успевшая набить оскомину публике и журналистам шутка Майера о том, что значительная часть огромного бюджета фильма была потрачена на сохранение секретности, оказалась не шуткой. Режиссёр, подобно мудрому полководцу, не собирается раскрывать свои планы раньше времени, но это не мешает критикам высказывать разноречивые предположения: одни предрекают «гениальному сумасшедшему» Майеру грандиозный провал, другие заранее смакуют грядущий шедевр.

Простые же зрители изводятся от любопытства. Любители исторического кино, фанаты крутых спецэффектов, придирчивые ценители эпических баталий и зрелищных поединков, поклонники драмы и те, кто не признаёт фильмов без берущих за душу романтических сцен — кажется, не такого зрителя, который бы оставался равнодушным к будущей премьере, и наша редакция не исключение.

Дабы не сгрызть ногти до локтей, мы пробрались в неприступную крепость "Хексберга" так далеко, как только могли, и теперь с удовольствием делимся с читателями данными разведки.  
Одна из причин, по которой Вольфганга Майера называют гениальным — его внимание к мелочам. Одна из причин, по которой его называют сумашедшим — оно же, и при съёмках «Хексберга» это качество проявилось в полную силу. Перенося на экран исторический эпизод, в котором тесным клубком переплелись судьбы марикьяре, бергеров, дриксенцев, а также представителей других национальностей, режиссёр заявил, что каждый актёр, от статистов до исполнителей главных ролей, должен этнически соответствовать своему персонажу. Это создало большие трудности при кастинге, но своим решением Майер поступился один-единственный раз.

Как едко заметила очаровательная Сесиль Буавен, играющая одну из девяти хексбергских ведьм: «Если бы Вольфганг мог заключить контракт с кэцхен, он скорее подписал бы его кровью, чем допустил наше присутствие на съёмках. Но кэцхен хватило ума с ним не связываться. Бедный Вольфи».

Другим исключением чуть не стал Орландо Фьоре, исполнитель роли Луиджи Джильди. Гайифская кинозвезда, любимый талигойскими кинозрительницами лишь чуть меньше, чем кинозрителями из Гайифы, рассказал нам, что ему пришлось предъявить Майеру свидетельство о рождении и документы из иммиграционного бюро, прежде чем его окончательно утвердили на роль. «Мы с отцом переехали в Гайифу, когда мне было три года, — смеётся Орландо. — Мне повезло, что он сохранил все эти бумаги, иначе не видать бы мне «Хексберга», как своих ушей. Майер псих, но я его обожаю. Хотя, конечно, жаль, что он не дал мне попробоваться на роль Вальдеса».

Прости, Орландо, но тут мы не можем с тобой согласиться. Благодаря «Хексбергу» кинозрители вновь увидят знаменитую улыбку Хавьера Аденауэра, а ведь три года назад мало кто мог поверить, что она вновь засверкает на экранах. Но пессимистичные прогнозы врачей не оправдались — актёр, полностью восстановившийся после тяжелой травмы, полученной на съёмках детективного сериала "По прозвищу Ызарг", рвётся в бой. И, как и прежде, в контракте неустрашимого Хавьера указано, что все трюки он выполняет самостоятельно. Это условие гордый потомок бергеров и марикьяре поставил прежде, чем осведомился о размере гонорара, и, похоже, оно же окончательно перевесило чашу весов в пользу его кандидатуры. «Достаточно бешеный для Вальдеса», — по словам Майера. Впрочем, на съёмочной площадке нам поведали другую версию этой истории: говорят, окончательное решение принадлежало одобрившим Вальдеса актрисам-кэцхен. Они тоже сказали «достаточно», вернее, «более чем достаточно», но что именно подразумевали под этим девять прелестнейших женщин Талига, так и осталось загадкой.

Вероятно, немалую роль сыграл и тот факт, что в юности Хавьер профессионально занимался фехтованием — как известно, Ротгер Вальдес был не только выдающимся флотоводцем, но и отличным фехтовальщиком. «А ещё я обаятельный, — с улыбкой добавляет Хавьер. — Очень обаятельный. Ведь правда?»

Пока прекрасная половина нашей команды лазутчиков отошла попить холодной водички, расскажем об исполнители роли Олафа Кальдмеера.

Ларс Острём принадлежит к славной и старинной актёрской династии, но талигойской публике практически неизвестен, да и в Дриксен его имя давно не на слуху. Пятнадцать лет назад он объявил о своём уходе из большого кино и с тех пор посвятил себя театру, изредка снимаясь в артхаусных фильмах по приглашению своего друга, поэта и режиссёра Хермана Херманссона. (О творчестве Х. Херманссона и других представителей дриксенского артхауса читайте в следующем номере нашего замечательного журнала). Что же заставило этого приверженца старой школы и чистого искусства сыграть одну из главных ролей в суперсовременном блокбастере?

«Судьба», — заявляет Майер, и с ним трудно не согласиться, когда узнаешь, как обстояло дело.  
«После кастинга, на котором мы нашли Руппи, я расслаблялся в гостинице с пивом, переключал каналы, знаете, как это бывает... По одному показывали какой-то занудный фильм про агмов и варитов, которые то дрались, то пили, то плыли. Драккары, шкуры, огромные мечи. Дешёвое фуфло. И вдруг я увидел Ледяного Олафа. Если бы я мог, я бы его прямо из телевизора вытащил. А когда понял, что программы в номере нет, чуть не разбил кошачий ящик. Вызвал горничную, потом коридорного — они этот фильм не знают. Полтора часа ждал титров, а какие-то гады их обрезали, врубив рекламу. Пошёл до газетного киоска, и знаете что? У них не оказалось телепрограммы на эту неделю. Суки. Вот так стою я посреди улицы в гостиничных тапках, и тут мне звонит Алекс — ну, наш Руппи — и приглашает в театр. Прямо сейчас. Дескать, премьера спектакля, в котором играет его наставник по актёрскому мастерству, большое культурное событие и всё такое. Ну, я подумал, что гаже это вечер уже не станет, и пошёл. Только обувь сменил. Опоздал немного, захожу — а там этот парень, который полчаса назад пил мёд с кровью из вражьего черепа, белым стихом выдаёт со сцены монолог о бренности бытия. Тогда-то всё и решилось, у Ларса просто выбора не было. Хотя упрям, кошкин сын, упрям...»

Для Ларса Острёма «Хексберг» стал возможностью вернуться в мир кино, обернётся это возвращение триумфом или провалом, мы узнаем в своё время. А вот для Александра фок Эклунда съёмки в картине Майера — первый шанс заявить о себе на большом экране, пока же самой значительной его работой является роль отважного гардемарина Георга в приключенческом сериале «Лебединая сталь», за недостатком финансирования закрытом после второго сезона. Тогда Александр, по его словам, едва не оставил мысли об актёрском поприще, тем более что его семья была бы этому только рада — среди потомственной дриксенской знати, к которой принадлежит и семейство фок Эклунд, профессия лицедея до сих пор не в почёте. В тот год Александр бросил не только съёмки на телевидении, но и обучение у Ларса Острёма, полностью отдавшись своему хобби — и в составе экипажа яхты «Моргенштерн» показал прекрасные результаты на Международной парусной регате, продемонстрировав навыки яхтсмена, достойные сына благородного семейства. А после с удвоенным упорством принялся пробивать себе дорогу в кинематографе, и, как видите, небезуспешно.

«Я восхищаюсь Ларсом Острёмом, — признаётся Александр, — то, что он делает в театре, это настоящее искусство. Но сцена — не для меня, по крайней мере, сейчас. У театрального актёра нет права на ошибку, нет ещё одного дубля в запасе. Неважно, в который раз идёт спектакль, зрители всё равно потребуют от тебя полной самоотдачи. Я хочу сниматься в кино, рассказывать истории, которые будут запечатлены раз и навсегда, чтобы к ним можно было вернуться в любой момент. Я пересматривал свои любимые фильмы десятки раз, и буду счастлив, если кто-то захочет также пересматривать фильмы, в которых снимался я. Может, не из-за меня, — смеётся он. — «Хексберг» — потрясающая картина, когда меня утвердили на роль на Руперта, я от счастья говорить не мог. И я безумно рад, что Ларс в конце концов согласился на съёмки. Мне всегда хотелось сняться в одном фильме с ним, но он оставил кино раньше, чем я сказал своё первое "Кушать подано"».

Александру вторит и Эрик Бергквист, ещё один представитель молодого поколения дриксенских актёров, играющий эпизодическую роль Зеппа, друга и сослуживца Руперта. «Я сам пробовался на Фельсенбурга, но этот паршивец меня обскакал, — Эрик покровительственно хлопает Александра по плечу. — Честно говоря, соглашаться на Зеппа я сначала не хотел, мне тогда же предлагали роль первого плана на родине, но потом подумал: «Крабья тёща! Это, может быть, мой первый и последний шанс засветиться в одном кадре со стариной Острёмом», — и согласился. Потом, вы же знаете, Майеру не отказывают».

Как и следовало ожидать, распространяться о деталях сюжета «Хексберга» до премьеры запрещено всем участникам проекта. По слухам, даже у исполнителей главных ролей не было на руках полной версии сценария. Но мы так просто не сдаёмся! Вопросы о фильме запрещены? Что ж, мы с удовольствием поговорим о съёмках.

 **В:** Ларс, Алекс, вы познакомились задолго до «Хексберга», вам наверняка было несложно наладить рабочие отношения на съёмочной площадке...

_Ларс улыбается, Алекс с энтузиазмом кивает._

**В:** А что насчёт вас, Хавьер?

 **Хавьер:** Хороший вопрос! До Хексберга я об этих парнях вообще не слышал. Обычно перед знакомством с партнёрами по съёмкам я стараюсь посмотреть один-два фильма с их участием, просто чтобы представлять, с кем придётся иметь дело. С Орландо мы вместе не снимались, но пересекались на фестивалях, в барах, в основном... и, конечно, я знал Сесиль и других наших кэцхен, по крайней мере, заочно. Но выдавать имена дриксенцев Майер отказался наотрез, задвигал мне что-то о важности первого впечатления. Ну, надеюсь, его ожидания оправдались — Ларса я возненавидел с первого взгляда!

 **В:** Простите, что...

 **Хавьер:** Поймите меня правильно. Я получил главную роль в потрясающем фильме, меня переполнял энтузиазм, я был готов выложиться на все сто, а если Майер потребует, так и на двести. Но тут появляется Ларс и убивает меня одним своим присутствием. Вы когда-нибудь работали с совершенством? Это невыносимо. Я чувствовал, что все мои усилия, весь мой актёрский, даже жизненный опыт — ничто в сравнении с его профессионализмом. Стоило ему ступить на съёмочную площадку, как он превращался в Олафа Кальдмеера, а я — в фигляра, изображающего Ротгера Вальдеса. Конечно, я не мог уступить. Мы снимали дубль за дублем, я выбивался из сил, а Ларс оставался всё так же безупречен. Как я на него злился в первые дни! Вне съёмок дела обстояли не лучше. Тогда я уже знал, что снимаюсь с чёртовой звездой, и меня бесило, что Ларс ведёт себя, как нормальный человек. То есть, когда ты играешь в одном фильме с Куэрво _(Кто не знает Рафаэля Куэрво? Все знают Рафаэля Куэрво. Все любят Рафаэля Куэрво. Или ненавидят. Но знают. — Прим. ред.)_ , ты знаешь, чего ожидать. Он звезда и ведёт себя, как звезда, а остальные пляшут под его дудку. Это может раздражать, но таков уж Куэрво. А Ларс... он до отчаяния меня доводил своим мастерством, но всегда был готов помочь и поддержать. Я не сразу смог это оценить, но за те месяцы, что мы снимали «Хексберг», я как актёр вырос сильнее, чем за предыдущие десять лет. Сейчас стыдно признаться, но, подписывая контракт, я был уверен, что Ротгер Вальдес станет моей звёздной ролью.

 **Ларс:** _(громким шёпотом)_ Он станет.

 **Хавьер:** Не перебивай!.. На самом деле, это меня уже не волнует. «Хексберг» и без того много дал мне в личном и профессиональном плане, передо мной словно открылись новые горизонты. Как я теперь понимаю, все мои прежние персонажи были в большей или меньшей степени «вальдесами», это моё амплуа. Но именно после Ротгера Вальдеса мне захотелось испытать себя в чём-то новом, сыграть роли, о которых я прежде не задумывался. У меня есть для этого силы и желание... и никогда раньше я не жалел о том, что у меня нет классического актёрского образования.

 **Ларс:** Не стоит жалеть и сейчас. Не существует одного-единственного правильного способа быть актёром.

 **Хавьер:** _(ухмыляется)_ Зато у меня есть образец, к которому надо стремиться. Идеальный, дриксенского производства.

_Ларс пытается что-то сказать, но Алекс его опережает._

**Алекс:** Я полностью согласен с Хавьером. Ларс задал очень высокую планку, и мы все к ней тянулись. Это было нелегко, но результат того стоил.

 **В:** Ларс, для вас у нас тоже есть особенный вопрос. Вы единственный, кто далеко не сразу согласился сниматься в «Хексберге», и чуть не вошли в киноисторию как первый актёр, отказавший Вольфгангу Майеру. Что же заставило вас согласиться?

 **Ларс:** Знаете, в дриксенской актёрской среде есть такое выражение — «включить Ледяного». У нас очень популярны исторические фильмы, естественно, Олафа Кальдмеера играли десятки актёров до меня, но «включить Ледяного» относится не только к нему. «Включить Ледяного» значит сыграть штамп — постоять перед камерой с возвышенным выражением лица, сказать несколько избитых фраз о долге и чести и исчезнуть, освободив место настоящим героям. Для этого не нужно ни таланта, ни даже фактурной внешности. Я знавал одного отставного майора, который годами подрабатывал включением Ледяного и был нарасхват благодаря отменной военной выправке. Честный, но заурядный солдафон — вот каким знает Олафа Кальдмеера обычный человек. Достаточно полистать учебник истории, чтобы понять, насколько это несправедливо, но до «Хексберга» меня это не трогало, а предложение включить Ледяного я бы посчитал оскорблением. Если бы Вольфганг потребовал немедленного ответа, я бы отказался, но он настаивал, чтобы я хорошенько всё обдумал. У меня есть друзья в институте военной истории в Метхенберге, и я обратился к ним, чтобы узнать, каким Ледяной Олаф был на самом деле. Обычно его имя упоминают в связи с битвой при Хексберге, реже — в связи с эйнрехтской смутой. Оказалось, эти эпизоды далеко не главные в его карьере. Современники и историки обвиняли Кальдмеера в том, что он проиграл битву при Хексберге, имея преимущество перед противником, но при этом мало кто уделял внимание тому, что именно Кальдмеер занимался возрождением практически полностью уничтоженного дриксенского флота и что благодаря ему Дриксен господствовала на морях без малого век после его смерти. Даже сейчас в некоторых принципиальных аспектах дриксенский флот остаётся детищем Олафа Кальдмеера, единственным, что он после себя оставил. Героем он действительно не был, но был большим патриотом и тружеником, всего себя посвятил службе государству, жизнь прожил долгую, одинокую и, боюсь, не очень счастливую, хотя делать подобные выводы, конечно, крайне ненаучно...

 **В:** Ого, вы так глубоко изучили вашего персонажа...

 **Ларс:** Не так глубоко, как хотелось бы, у меня всё ещё лежат непрочитанными несколько книг о той эпохе. Кстати, скорее всего, к премьере «Хексберга» в Дриксен будет приурочено издание биографии Олафа Кальдмеера, новое и наиболее полное, и я очень горжусь тем, что меня пригласили провести её презентацию. Но, возвращаясь к вашему вопросу: почему я в итоге согласился сниматься в «Хексберге»? Ради Олафа. Раз уж мир устроен так, что художественные произведения вызывают больше отклика, чем реальные исторические события, я сделал всё, что в моих силах, чтобы воссоздать на экране тот образ Ледяного Олафа, который заслужит признание, по праву ему принадлежащее. Мы должны ему это, хотя бы через столько веков. Я благодарен Вольфгангу Майеру за то, что он заставил меня принять эту возможность.

 **Хавьер и Алекс:** Вау...

 **В:** _(шёпотом)_ Вау... Простите. Алекс, ваша очередь. Что значит «Хексберг» для вас?

 **Алекс:** Ох... Это самый большой, и самый трудный, и самый лучший проект из всех, в которых мне довелось участвовать. Режиссёр, партнёры по съёмкам, вообще вся съёмочная команда — о таких можно только мечтать. И, конечно, моя роль. Определённо, Руперт — мой любимый герой, отважный, благородный, верный, готовый к любому вызову. Я пытался прыгнуть выше головы и одновременно наслаждался каждой минутой происходящего. Конечно, мне было легче, чем Ларсу и Хавьеру, ведь противостояние Кальдмеера и Вальдеса, а затем их взаимное притяжение — основная ось «Хексберга»...

 **Ларс:** Алекс, ещё одно слово, и тебя можно будет обвинить в разглашении сюжета.

 **Алекс:** Прошу прощения! Я хотел сказать, что одна из задач Руперта как персонажа — разрядить обстановку, ведь адмиралы принимают всё происходящее очень близко к сердцу, поэтому у нас с Орландо было несколько замечательных комедийных эпизодов. Я вообще считаю, что мне в «Хексберге» досталось всё самое лучщее: у меня есть батальные сцены, драматические сцены, комедийные, романтические... Я в первый раз снимался в эротической сцене! Создатель, не думал, что буду настолько смущён, но это было потрясающе, я как будто второй раз потерял девственность... простите. Моя партнёрша, не буду называть её имя, сами увидите в фильме... она великолепна. Просто великолепна. Надеюсь, я выглядел достойно, а не так, как себя чувствовал...

 **Хавьер:** Мы все на это надеемся. Окончательной версии фильма ещё никто не видел, неизвестно, какие сцены и дубли в неё войдут, будет ли отдельная режиссёрская версия. Сидим как на иголках.

 **Ларс:** Хочется верить, кадры с моим позором не войдут ни в одну версию.

_Хавьер и Алекс смеются._

**В:** Расскажите!

 **Ларс:** Тут особенно нечего рассказывать... «Хексберг» свалился на меня, как снег на голову, на начало съёмок у меня были обязательства в театре, от которых я не мог отказаться, я летал из Эйнрехта в Хексберг и обратно несколько раз в неделю, это страшно выматывало. И вот однажды, когда мы снимали сцену с раненым Кальдмеером...

 **Хавьер:** Постельную сцену.

 **Ларс:** Да, мы называли сцены, в которых Ледяной лежит в кровати, постельными, хотя, как вы понимаете, с нормальными постельными сценами они ничего общего не имели. И вот я, загримированный, лежу в кровати, свет выставлен, камеры включены, операторы наготове. В комнату входит Вальдес и видит спящего Кальдмеера.

 **Хавьер:** И начинает действовать по сценарию. Кальдмеер продолжает спать. Я уже говорил, что первое время страшно нервничал, снимаясь в совместных сценах с Ларсом, и в тот раз я совсем растерялся и от растерянности стал импровизировать. А Кальдмеер всё спал и спал. Я уже начал думать, что перепутал эпизоды...

 **Ларс:** И вот тогда я наконец проснулся.  
_  
Хавьер и Алекс пытаются не смеяться._

 **Ларс:** Генеральный прогон и спектакль в театре, перелёт, читка сценария, погружение в роль, переодевание, гримировка — я не спал больше суток и отрубился, едва улёгшись в постель.

 **Хавьер:** Майер был в восторге.

 **Ларс:** Да, у него чрезмерная тяга к реализму. На самом деле играть сон на камеру абсолютно не то же самое, что спать по-настоящему. С моей стороны это было вопиюще непрофессионально.

 **Хавьер:** Зато в тот день я увидел, чего тебе стоит твоя безупречность. Это было как откровение — что ты тоже человек, а не закатная тварь, явившаяся продемонстрировать мне мою несостоятельность. Мне стало легче играть, но именно с того дня моя игра начала становиться лучше.

 **Ларс:** Мне стало легче, когда я отыграл всё в Эйнрехте и смог полностью сосредоточиться на «Хексберге». Это был самый короткий театральный сезон в моей карьере, но я не жалею. После этого всё действительно начало становиться только лучше. Мы пересняли кое-что из первых сцен, и это большая заслуга Вольфганга — он не гонит лошадей и готов вернуться и переосмыслить уже пройденные этапы, чтобы добавить картине глубины и красоты, даже если это означает затягивание съёмок и увеличение бюджета. Далеко не каждый режиссёр осмелится на такой риск, но Вольфганг знает, что художественная истина стоит любого риска. Мы несколько раз крупно, как настоящие агм и варит, поспорили с ним насчёт Олафа, но на этом всегда сходились.

 **Хавьер:** Два гениальных психа.

 **Ларс:** Ты станешь таким же, и раньше, чем думаешь.

 **В:** Пожалуйста, последний вопрос. Общеизвестно, что на съёмках часто случаются... странные происшествия. Даже мистические. И, несомненно, на съёмках такого фильма, как «Хексберг»...  
_  
Ларс, Хавьер и Алекс переглядываются._

 **Алекс:** О...

 **Хавьер:** Нет...

 **Ларс:** Не сейчас.

 **В:** Было?!

 **Ларс:** Актёры — люди суеверные, а я, как театральный актёр, суеверен вдвойне, поэтому скажу — о таких вещах не стоит говорить до премьеры.

 **Хавьер:** Согласен. Такое ощущение, что о судьбе «Хексберга» переживают не только люди, не стоит тревожить... никого.

 **Алекс:** Я даже не уверен, на самом ли деле видел...

Что же, вот к тайнам «Хексберга» прибавилась и ещё одна, тем больше причин ждать премьеры. Неважно, на чьей вы стороне — Талига, Дриксен, исторической или художественной истины. Битва за Хексберг начнётся в 15-й день Осенних Молний — для всех!


End file.
